Nagilum
Summary A mysterious, formless, and immortal entity encountered by the crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D, the creature or entity which called itself Nagilum was able to put Jean-Luc Picard in a bind when its unstoppable will was put into motion in an experiment about the nature and concept of death which would claim the lives of at least half of his crew. Using diplomacy and the indomitable will and philosophies of humanity at his disposal, Picard and his first officer William Riker decided that they would rather let the ship auto-destruct rather than submit to the extra-dimensional entity's demands. The being eventually let the crew go, conceding that while their two species did not share anything in common due to the vast differences in the nature of each being's existence, they at least shared the common virtue of unending curiosity about life's mysteries, and concluded that someday, they would meet again, except this time, it would be on Picard's terms, not the entity's. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-B Name: "Nagilum" Origin: Star Trek (TNG) Gender: Inapplicable Age: Timeless (Does not understand a "limited existence") Classification: Nonexistent Entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, possible Time Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5 & possibly 9), Shapeshifting, Creation, Acausality, Telepathy, Illusion Creation, Void Manipulation (It can effortlessly manipulate the fabric of its own void, and can at least create pockets of it in realspace), Nonexistent Physiology (Complete. Nagilum is a non-existent entity without properties which can be conceived of by humans), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, possibly higher. Can come in and out of existence as it pleases, even outside of its realm, and even then, it cannot truly be said to exist), Conceptual Manipulation (Able to manifest anything it can conceive of, and can change the parameters of those things at will, as well being able to modify the nature of its own existence), Possession (Possessed Lt. Commander Data, an artificial life-form), Portal Creation (Created a gateway to the space-time continuum from its own realm), Dimensional BFR (Could banish enemies into dimensions of its own creation which would put them in a spatial and possibly temporal loop), Intangibility, Death Manipulation (Killed a helmsman aboard the Enterprise without exerting any force whatsoever), Mind Manipulation (Drove the same crewman insane before killing him), Resistance to Telepathy and Mind Manipulation (Deanna Troi, a powerful telepath, could not sense the entity at all besides the presence of an intelligence which was "vast"), as well as Technological and Data Manipulation (Could not be scanned by a ship's sensors) Attack Potency: Hyperverse level (Exists in a void which Data, the Enterprise's science officer, says has no physical dimensions, should not exist, has no mass or energy, and is undefinable, being unable to be measured or defined by human words or concepts. The creature is eternal and ageless, being unfamiliar with the concept of death, or a "limited existence," and is able to create alternate, non-euclidean dimensions, as well as warp the fabric and nature of reality with incredible ease. It is unaffected by any of Picard's actions, and the crew only escapes its grasp due to his intellect and negotiation tactics, which includes the threat of blowing up the ship would not affect the entity in any way. Its void exists outside the space-time continuum and subspace alike, which means this being should be at least 19-dimensional, with 18 dimensions being confirmed. However, this being could be far more powerful, as 26 dimensions of space-time have been alluded to, and a countless number more when Q claimed that his civilization existed in "limitless dimensions," as well as subspace being noted by Geordi LaForge to have "infinite layers". When trying to ascertain the nature of death, the being instantaneously made an Ensign go insane and die within less than a second without moving or performing any action) Speed: Immeasurable (Undefinable by the crew of the Enterprise-D, and could appear in any location instantaneously) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Hyperversal Durability: Hyperverse level (Unaffected by any actions of the Enterprise-D crew, who were preparing to resign themselves to inevitable death at its hands. Absolutely undetectable by a 24th century starship's sensors, which were later shown to be able to detect apertures into at least the fifth dimension through subspace, and potentially up to the eighteenth dimension via recalibration) Stamina: Likely limitless Range: Hyperversal (Existed in at least one realm which was outside the spectrum of the space-time continuum) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: '''Unknown. Deanna Troi, a counselor noted for her telepathic abilities, referred to his intelligence as "vast". Was not familiar with human concepts such as death and loyalty, but understood its applications and implications immediately. It also agreed that Picard and it shared a common thread with their curiosity. '''Weaknesses: '''None notable. '''Note: While "Nagilum" supposedly lacked any physical dimensions, this on its own is not necessarily enough to qualify for a 1-A rating. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Trek Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Illusionists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Death Users Category:Creation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Time Users Category:Void Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Portal Users Category:Concept Users Category:Telepaths Category:BFR Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Tier 1